


The Future Carries Our Names

by Polarnacht



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Aftercare, Alec Litghtwood on his knees, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Claiming, Dom/sub Undertones, First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Parabatai, Possessive Jace Wayland, Possessive Sex, Protective Alec Lightwood, Rough Oral Sex, Self-Sacrificing Alec Lightwood, Top Jace Wayland, mild blood play, parabatai love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/pseuds/Polarnacht
Summary: "The moment Alec met Jace, a cocky young boy with a wild look in his mismatched eyes, Alec knew he was lost. Lost because he knew he would do anything to protect this boy, no matter what it would cost him. Lost, because the boy seemed to realize that, too. It didn’t help that they clicked so easily. Jace was like the sun, sparkling and on fire. And just like every other fire, Jace burnt."When Jace and Alec meet, the spark is already there. But it takes a little while and a little push to set this spark on fire. But once on fire, nothing will be able to extinguish it.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 20
Kudos: 278





	The Future Carries Our Names

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nadja_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/gifts).



> For Nadja_Lee: You deserve all the nice things. I hope you know how amazing you are 💙
> 
> Thank you so much Nadja and Regina Danica for the amazing banner 💙

****

**The Future Carries Our Names**

The moment Alec met Jace, a cocky young boy with a wild look in his mismatched eyes, Alec knew he was lost. Lost because he knew he would do anything to protect this boy, no matter what it would cost him. Lost, because the boy seemed to realize that, too. It didn’t help that they clicked so easily. Jace was like the sun, sparkling and on fire. And just like every other fire, Jace burnt.

But like a moth to the light, Alec was drawn to him, no matter how often he got burnt in the process. Jace got in trouble for being reckless, Alec took the blame. He couldn’t recall the times he had taken a beating for him. But he had seen the deep scars on Jace’s back, he just couldn’t let it happen again. Especially because Alec knew that the cockiness was only a mask that hid Jace’s true feelings.

Jace’s father had treated him badly; he had been whipped bloody on several occasions. Yet, Jace was not broken. But Alec could clearly see the cracks at the edges of Jace’s soul and he knew if not he saved him, no one would. No one would prevent Jace from breaking. It was his responsibility to protect Jace. He took gladly the beatings and the blame, letting Jace shine; satisfied with being the dark star to his supernova. The small smile Jace reserved only for him was enough for Alec to keep going, aware that his smile was a gift. Jace smiled a lot, but the smiles nearly never reached his eyes.

Especially when Jace grew older - but Alec suspected that even as a young boy - Jace knew exactly how to deal with people. He knew what strings to pull to make people give him what he wanted. Maybe it was just a trait of his personality, maybe it was the way Valentine had raised him. But the blazing fire in Jace’s eyes often left wasted land behind.

When Alec turned 17, Jace asked him to become Parabatai. Sharing a soul was a huge step and Alec was reluctant. He loved Jace with all his heart and maybe that was part of the problem. Maybe Jace needed someone stronger, someone who was able to show him boundaries. Someone who was able to say no. But Jace wanted Alec and no one else. Jace felt Alec’s hesitation, but he couldn’t let it go. He knew he needed the older boy to be his.

He needed Alec as much as he needed air. Jace knew the way Alec looked at him, the longing behind those hazel eyes, the need in them. He also knew he would use that to get what he wanted, to keep Alec bound to him. He needed Alec to feel alive and grounded. So when he asked again, he made sure to be close to Alec, their bodies nearly touching. He looked up at him, his eyes glued to Alec’s, an open expression in them. He licked over his lips and as he registered the way Alec’s eyes followed longingly the movement, he did it again. A bit slower, a bit more seductively. He leaned a tiny bit forward, now fully in Alec’s intimate space, his now wet lips nearly brushing against Alec’s ear.

“I can understand that you don’t want me as your Parabatai, Alec. An orphan, with no proper last name and without a powerful family. Not like yours. I understand that, but I just thought…” he broke up in the middle of the sentence, retreating so that Alec felt the missing warmth of his body.

Alec sounded hurt and slightly panic-fueled when he answered, instinctively stepping forward to close the gap between them.

“Jace, you know that this is not about your name or your family. Please, you have to believe me. I don’t care about these things. But Parabatai are forever, Jace.”

“And we, Alec, aren’t we forever?” Jace locked eyes with Alec, a vulnerability in his gaze Jace let rarely shine through. Only towards him, Alec suspected. The moment he saw the rawness of Jace’s emotion, the moment he was lost all over again.

“Of course we are, Jace.”

A radiant smile rushed over Jace’s face before his usual cocky grin was back in place. He leaned in even closer and brushed with his lips over Alec’s cheek before he whispered into his ear “I thought so, too.” He drew back and winked at Alec, before he turned around, humming contently, leaving Alec behind who was about to come undone. Alec was Jace’s; and the blond would make sure that it stayed that way.

They became Parabatai. The moment their newly forged bond settled completely in place, Alec was hit by a mélange of feelings that overwhelmed him. He felt Jace’s happiness and joy, but foremost he felt Jace’s affection towards him. His possessiveness. His love. The intensity took Alec’s breath away and if he had ever doubted to whom he belonged, he stopped doubting now. He belonged to Jace, neck to crop, and he would never belong to anyone else. He didn’t know if the love he felt in their bond was the forbidden love he secretly craved or if it was the brotherly love they should share, but for now it was enough for Alec. He swore to himself that it would stay like that, that protecting Jace and sharing a soul was enough. However, the older Alec got, the harder it got to convince himself. But he still was none the wiser if Jace felt the same and he was too afraid to do anything about it, fearing the answer was no.

***

Alec hated going clubbing or going to bars. He didn’t see the appeal in getting drunk or dancing in an overcrowded place, pressed against other sweaty bodies. Yet, whenever Jace asked him with a gleam in his eyes and a smirk on his lips, he said yes. He nearly said yes every time Jace asked him something, he just couldn’t say no to his Parabatai. Even if sometimes he knew he really should.

Alec sat on a barstool and watched Jace dance with a scowl on his face. It was already past midnight and he longed for his bed back at the Institute. And he longed for switching places with the girl Jace was dancing closely with, his hands roaming as shamelessly over her body as were hers over his. But Alec knew, neither was going to happen. Alec was just about to order another drink, when a deep voice startled him.

“Hey pretty boy.”

Instinctively Alec turned around to see if Jace or someone else was behind him. He was not used to be addressed like that. The turning made the man in front of him chuckle.

“Do you want another one of those, pretty boy,” the man – warlock, as Alec noted - asked with a wink and a smile, gesturing towards the two empty shot glasses in front of Alec. It was a genuine smile that made the man’s eyes sparkle. Pretty eyes as Alec noticed. Alec felt his cheeks getting hotter, but he nodded.

“I’m Magnus Bane. And who are you?” Magnus stepped a little closer while he ordered with a careless gesture another round.

“Alec. Alec Lightwood.” Alec hated that he started to stutter, but couldn’t help it. As much as he wasn’t used to be addressed as pretty boy, as much he wasn’t used to flirt. He gladly took the shot the bartender offered him a second later. He smiled shyly when they clinked their classes, both downing their drinks afterwards.

“I’ve seen you here before. You’re not much of a dancer, aren’t you?” Magnus smiled at Alec, his eyes following Alec’s tongue when he licked sudden dry lips. Alec knew he was blushing.

But before Alec could answer, he felt a hand close around his arm and nails dig into his biceps.

“What he is, is clearly none of your business.” Jace’s voice was cold and cutting, a harsh contrast to his gleaming eyes that would turn Magnus into ashes if this was possible.

Magnus just laughed. “Well, I didn’t know he was taken.”

“Oh, that he is.” Jace’s nails dug even deeper into Alec’s arm at these words, making Alec hiss.

“What the hell, Jace? I…”

But Alec couldn’t finish his sentence. Jace had already activated his runes and yanked him off his barstool. Magnus just laughed again and turned around. He had a thing for tall, dark haired men but he was not so stupid to get between a pair of Parabatai, especially when one of them was clearly as pissed as Jace was.

Alec huffed, but he followed Jace out of the club. Jace also didn’t give him much of a choice - he hadn’t loosened his iron grip to Alec’s arm yet. Jace dragged Alec outside and into an abandoned back alley. Just there he let go of Alec, but not before he had hurled him around so that they were facing each other.

“What the hell? You nearly fuck that girl right on the dance floor and I can’t even talk to a man?” Alec asked again, but his voice caught in his throat when he saw Jace’s piercing look.

“This was not just a man, Alec. This was Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. And he has a reputation. Besides, this is not the point.” Jace’s chest heaved up and down as if he had run a long distance. His eyes still shone golden from activating his runes earlier and Alec couldn’t help but think how beautiful he looked.

“Then what is the point?” Alec’s voice sounded smaller than he’d like to, but the gleam in Jace’s eyes held him captive and untied something in him. He swallowed hard.

“The point is that you are mine.” The heat in Jace’s eyes matched now the heat in his words. The words sounded more like a threat than anything else. Alec knew that he should be angry or at least annoyed by his statement. But he wasn’t. He just was aroused. And needy.

When Jace stepped yet a little closer so that Alec felt his hot breath on his lips, a shudder ran over his body. Jace cupped his cheeks and ran with his thumb over his jawline, demandingly and possessively. Jace brushed over his lips, making Alec open his mouth without hesitation. When Jace pushed roughly in and Alec started to suck as if he had never done anything else, Alec knew he was as lost as he ever could get. The thing that the gleam in Jace’s eyes had untied would never tie itself back together.

Jace licked over Alec’s deflect rune, while his thumb pushed in an out of Alec’s mouth. “You’re mine,” he whispered again a dark tone to the statement. Alec was just about to open his mouth and reply, when Jace’s other hand tightened around his chin, making Alec keep his mouth shut to continue to suck Jace’s thumb. Alec just nodded, lost between Jace’s hands and his lips, that had started to suck on his pulse point, leaving an obvious mark behind for everyone to see. Not a mark. A claim. Alec knew what it was and all he could do was push back in Jace’s lips and tongue, wanting the claim to become even more pronounced.

He had always been Jace’s. It was time that everyone saw that too. He just hoped that Jace was also his. But the thought was chased away by Jace suddenly biting down, his teeth scratching the sensitive skin on his throat. Alec moaned around Jace’s thumb at the sting. He felt Jace’s grin when he pulled slightly back to lick the tiny wound clean. Jace’s lips shone red when he came closer again, replacing his thumb with his tongue, that was not less demanding. Jace licked into Alec’s mouth, exploring his inner walls, devouring him, while his hand still held Alec’s head in place.

Alec had never kissed before and the kiss was breathtaking. To be fair, Jace could probably do anything with his mouth as long as it was somehow pressed against Alec’s, but the way Jace kissed him made Alec swoon. It was hot, it was skillful and most importantly, it was possessive. When Jace drew away Alec couldn’t help but follow his lips with his own, not wanting the feeling to end so soon. Jace chuckled, but gave in to Alec’s silent pleading and kissed him again until Alec’s mind was foggy and his eyes dazed with lust.

Jace drew back again, a determined and wanting expression in his eyes. Alec swallowed and his breathing hitched, suddenly aware that they were out in the open for anyone to see. Jace’s thumb brushed tenderly over Alec’s cheek when he saw Alec’s sudden shyness and smiled when Alec leaned into the touch.

“You’re mine,” the unexpected softness making Alec moan.

“Yours,” Alec whispered, trembling in Jace’s hold.

“Say it again,” Jace demanded, the softness turning into heat again.

“I’m yours, Jace. Only yours.” It was the easiest thing Alec had ever said.

Jace grinned and kissed him again, before his hand wandered downwards to Alec’s neck, increasing the pressure until Alec got the hint and dropped to his knees. He looked up and another shiver ran over his body when he saw his own longing reflected in Jace’s eyes. Alec didn’t care that they were in a back alley any longer, he didn’t care about the hard asphalt under his knees, he didn’t care about the cold night air. He just cared about Jace’s hand that fisted his hair to pull him closer to his crotch, he just cared about the way Jace said his name and how he looked down on him.

With trembling hands Alec reached for Jace’s belt and fumbled it open. Jace moaned when Alec freed his already half-hard cock. He gave it a few strokes, his eyes locked on Alec who watched mesmerized, still kneeling. Alec licked his lips a little nervous. He had never done this before, but then a sudden wave of arousal hit him, an arousal that wasn’t his but felt so close to his own. It was Jace’s that hit him through their bond.

“Open up for me.” Jace’s voice was dark with desire and Alec felt the after wave of it in their bond. When he didn’t comply at once, too overwhelmed by all of it, Jace tapped his cheek lightly, but demandingly. “Now, Alec.”

Alec opened his mouth with a soft moan at the command. The moan intensified when Jace pushed between his opened lips and Alec tasted the flavor that was so uniquely Jace. He swirled his tongue and hollowed his cheeks, before he started to bop his head, trying to take in more of Jace with every bop. The arousal and lust he felt in their bond guided him, showing him exactly what Jace wanted without having to be told.

Jace’s hand was still entangled in his hair and the small tugs made Alec wine around Jace’s cock, urging him on to take him even deeper. Each tug made Alec harder, his pants getting impossible tight. He heard Jace’s breathing getting heavier and suddenly the small tugs turned into a strong grip and Alec stilled. With forceful pushes Jace started to thrust into Alec’s mouth, groaning with pleasure with every inch that vanished into Alec’s throat. When Alec nearly gagged Jace soften his grip to let Alec breathe, but hummed satisfied when Alec tried to relax his throat again soon. His hands found Jace’s thighs to stabilize himself and give the other more leverage to thrust.

Jace picked up speed and his thrusts became even more forceful. Each time he held Alec a little longer on his cock before he let go, each time Alec got turned on even more. When his nose hit Jace’s pubic hair and Jace’s balls slept against his chin, he nearly came untouched in his pants.

Jace’s grip tightened even more in his hair, his nails scratching his scalp painfully and Alec’s first tears started to fall, but Alec didn’t mind. He just wanted to give Jace all the pleasure the other wanted until he would come down his throat. Alec wanted to feel him, he wanted to taste him. He wanted all. Two thrusts later Jace came with a groan and Alec swallowed everything. For a few moments they stayed like that, Alec on his knees with Jace’s softening cock in his mouth while Jace panted heavily above him, enjoying the last waves of his orgasm and Alec’s warmth.

With a regretful sigh Jace drew back, closing his pants with one hand while the other brushed Alec’s tears away. Jace moaned lowly when he saw that Alec still knelt for him, waiting for his permission to get up. He smiled and nodded, holding one hand out to pull Alec up and into a kiss. He gripped Alec’s ass to draw him closer, his lips finding the old biting wound again, sucking just another mark over the first for everyone to see. His smile deepened when Alec’s still hard cock ground against his hip.

“Please,” Alec panted in his ear with so much need that Jace nearly moaned. But he couldn’t help but tease Alec.

“Please what?” He turned his hip just a little so that Alec lost the friction he so desperately chased, making him groan in frustration.

“Please. I need to come.” Alec’s hips rolled forward, but Jace adjusted his body just in time. He nipped at Alec’s bottom lip, but not kissing him fully. Just little nips and little licks to keep Alec on edge. “Please. Let me come, Jace, please.”

“You look so beautiful when you are flushed and needy. You sound so beautiful when you beg.” Jace praised and when he saw Alec blush in return, he filed that information for later to put Alec’s praise kink to good use.

For now he took mercy on Alec. He pulled him close and opened his pants. He spit in his hand before he shoved it into Alec’s boxers, wrapping his hand around Alec’s hard cock. He relished the whimper that escaped Alec and he increased the pressure until the whimper turned into a wine. He turned his wrist while he started to pump Alec. Alec couldn’t help the needy little sounds that escaped his mouth. He was so close.

It took only a few more strokes before Alec came forcefully, biting his lips until he tasted blood to avoid screaming aloud. With a sigh Alec rested his head on Jace’s shoulder, emotionally and physically drained. His throat hurt and suddenly he felt very vulnerable with his opened pants that were tainted with his come. He shivered lightly, but this time not out of lust but from the cold.

He felt Jace’s skilled hands button his pants before they found their way up to his face. Jace took it into both his hands, pushing him a little away to be able to look at him. His thumb run tenderly over Alec’s jawline before it brushed over Alec’s lips, just has he had done when all had started. Alec opened his lips and Jace pushed in, tenderly this time, caring. Alec started to suck gently at once, savoring his own taste that still lingered on Jace’s thumb.

“You’re mine, Alec, always have been, always will be.” It was a promise now, spoken with so much love that it made Alec’s heart skip a beat. “And I’m yours, too.” They belonged to each other and they were ready for the world to see it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are loved 💙


End file.
